


Awaken Our Feelings

by aulosie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Idols, Love Confessions, leahruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulosie/pseuds/aulosie
Summary: Ruby starts to feel something new towards Leah, but she couldn't understand what is it. One day, Leah invites her to sleep in her house, and Ruby tells how everything goes from her point of view.





	Awaken Our Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my second fic writen in english (notice i'm not a native speaker and even i revised it a lot of times there could be some mistakes, correcting me is okay) and i did my best because i love this ship so much! i have a ton of love live! ships but this is one of my favourites since i watched episodes 8 and 9 of the second season so i decided to write a fluff oneshot, hope you enjoy it!  
> disclaimer: i don't own love live!

Hokkaido was such a cold city. I got used to it months ago, when I started to talk to Leah more often. After Awaken the Power, Leah and I became closer and started to talk on the phone more frequently, and after months and months she said she wanted to see me, but not only for spending the day together: she wanted us to sleep in her house. To be honest with myself, lately I felt something new towards Leah. I really enjoyed our talks and calls on the phone and I was always wanting to see her. When she asked me to sleep on her house and I told Hanamaru and Yoshiko, they said I blushed a little. I asked my sister first and she was worried and happpy at the same time. _“I_ _'_ _m happy you started to_ _make decisions_ _on your own, Ruby. But please_ be _careful. Are yo sure you don_ _'_ _t want to ask Hanamaru if she wants to go with you?_ ” I refused. _“Leah said she wanted to see only me. She got on well with Hanamaru and Yoshiko, but if she didn_ _'_ _t t_ _ell_ _me to ask them, I would_ _n_ _'_ _t do it.”_ Dia agreed and smiled at me.

My sister was talking to me on the phone all the journey to Hokkaido until I arrived. Leah was waiting for me and we went to her house as fast as we could because it was freezing outside. I would never forget the way Leah was smiling at me when I arrived at Hokkaido. It was a sweet and happy smile, like if she had seen an angel. _“Leah, why did you wanted to see me?”_ She blushed a little. _“Well, we had not seen each other_ _for_ _some months, and we_ _'_ _re friends after all… aren_ _'_ _t we?”_ She looked a bit insecure when she asked me. _“Of course! I really appreciate you, Leah. You_ _'_ _ve became_ _a_ _very important_ _person_ _to me.”_ She looked at me even more blushed than before _“Why do you say that kind of things so easily? It_ _'_ _s very difficult to me...”_ I hugged her while smiling. I knew Leah and I were different in some ways and I wanted her to know I was completely fine with it. _“Don_ _'_ _t worry. Each one has their own way to express theirselves. I know I_ _'_ _m important to you, Leah.”_

Later, we put on our pyjamas and went to bed. Leah had another bed under hers, so I could sleep there. We talked about how our lives were going before going to bed, but when the time of going to sleep came, I saw Leah closing her eyes and I tried too. But I just couldn't. I spent a lot of minutes wantig to close my eyes and sleep, but it was impossible for me. Without noticing it, I started crying a bit and ,unfortunately, Leah heard me. _“Ruby? Are you okay?”_ I inmediately tried to stop my tears. _“Pigyy! Y-yes, I_ _'_ _m fine… it_ _'_ _s just…”_ Leah interrupted before I could finish talking. _“You miss Dia, don_ _'_ _t you? I_ _'_ _m sorry…_ _T_ _hat_ _'_ _s why_ _I_ _waited to invite you here. I imagine_ _d_ _this would happen. I figured out some ways to calm you down but...”_  I interrupted this time. _“_ _N-no, Leah. Is just… of course_ _I_ _miss my sister, but_ _I_ _just feel nervous when_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t sleep in places I'm_ _not used to_ _. I_ _'_ _ve only slept in my bed, in my sisters and in Hanamaru_ _'_ _s house… but I_ _'_ _m_ _fine! I just need a few more minutes..._ _” “_ _Are you sure?_ _”_ Leah asked. _“_ _We can keep talking until you feel sleepy…_ _”_ I looked Leah into her eyes and asked her directly. _“Can_ _I_ _sleep with you? I mean... only sleeping.”_ Leah looked between shocked and embarrased. _“I…_ _I_ _was goint to ask you that.”_ She tended me her hand without looking and me. It was dark, but I could see she was a little blushed. I went into her bed and she hugged me tightly. _“Thank you so much, Leah.”_ Leah looked directly into my eyes and said the most unexpected words I could have ever expect her to say: _“I love you, Ruby.”_ My heart stopped. Did she say i love you? Definitely. But did she mean as friends? I know she considers me a friend. I didn _'_ t know what to say, so she broke the ice. _“Maybe saying that was.. wrong?”_ _“N-no, absolutely not!_ _I_ _'_ _m just very surprised and don_ _'_ _t know what to say…”_ Both Leah and I stayed quiet, looking at each other. She was blushed and looked embarrased. This time, I talked first. _“Leah, did you said that in… a romantic way? I mean, as if you wanted to… k-kiss me and all that stuff.”_ She answered without doubting it. _“Yes. I though a lot about it this last months…_ _I_ _felt something towards you. I didn_ _'_ _t see you as a friend. I felt like… like i wanted to hold hands and kiss you and… you know, what you_ _'_ _ve said, all that stuff. I_ _'_ _m sorry if you_ _'_ _re feeling uncomfortable right now,_ _i_ _'_ _ll accpet if you dont feel the same, we can be friends after al-” “Leah. Listen,_ _I_ _…_ _I_ _feel the same. Lately I was feeling strange things towards you and I felt bad because_ _that feeling was not friendship_ _, but now_ _I_ _realised_ _I_ _feel the same way as you. I_ _'_ _m in love with you, Leah.”_ She hugged me tight and I a few seconds later, I heard her near my ear. _“Can we kiss?” “E-eh?!”_ I shouted without noticing. _“Sorry! If you don_ _'_ _t want to, it_ _'_ _s fine.” “N-no, i… I actually want to. Let_ _'_ _s kiss, Leah.”_ We put our lips together in a very soft and sweet kiss that lasted a few seconds. When the kiss ended, we looked into each others eyes. _“I love you, Leah.”_ I smiled and she smiled back. _“I love you too, Ruby. I love you so much.”_ She hugged me and I put my head in her chest. We spend like that the best night we could have ever hoped for.

 

“ _When will I see you again?”_

“ _I don't know yet, we'll see it, okay? I promise it'll be soon.”_

“ _I really hope so. Be careful and phone me when you arrive in Uchiura.”_

“ _I will! Don_ _'_ _t worry, Leah. Oh look, the train is her-”_ Leah hugged me.

“ _I'll be waiting. I love you.”_

“ _I love you too. I'm so glad I came here to see you. Thank you, Leah.”_

And before getting into the train, we shared our last kiss of the day, but this was only our start.


End file.
